Kira Was A Fool
by Roxius
Summary: Takes place after the series. Now in the afterlife, Light runs into L and they have a chat on how Kira was nothing more than a selfish, evil man. No yaoi! LightL friendship, though. PLease R & R! This fic kind of represents my thoughts on Kira, sort of.


Light let out a sigh.

It felt like it had been an eternity since he first arrived into this strange nothingess. This empty desolate wasteland that laid out before him is the very place where human souls go when they die. This is were he was sent to on that fateful day...

Things in the afterlife were pretty boring, Light realized. All of the souls in this nothingness only wore long white gowns as articles of clothing. Even Light himself was forced to wear the attrocious attire! However, the souls themselves were even worse.

Thousands of various souls surrounded him, each with distinct personalities. Some of them kept to themselves in quiet solitude, some would walk aimlessly around for days looking for a way out, and others would act like they were still alive. Light had admit it was all quite depressing.

'Maybe I could try and lead these people...' Light had once considered, 'I could wage a war against the Shinigami and create a way for all of us to return to Earth!' Although Light found that idea quite appealing, he had given up even bothering to put it into action.

As he searched through the immense crowd, hoping to find a familiar face, something horrifying dawned upon Light. Nearly every face in the crowd...Light could easily recognize them. Standing right before him was nearly ever single criminal, murderer and sinner he had sent to death.

"Light Yagami...or should I say, Kira?"

Light's eyes widened in horror as a certain young man stepped out from the crowd. This man had messy black hair and permanent black bags under his eyes. He stood in a crouched position and his face was emotionless. This man was the original L.

Light's knees suddenly lost balance and he fell to his kness, his entire being shaking with fear. 'Why...why am I so afraid? Why...?' Light asked himself, but this time, he could not figure out the answer. L just shook his head in disappointment and said, "You really have fallen, Light-kun..."

"Why must you torment me with your presence?" Light shouted, "Begone, you foul demon! Leave my sight at once!"

L gave Light a piercing glare and replied, "Me...a demon? No, Light-kun...YOU are the demon. You are the demon who had sent so many people to their deaths, trying to create a perfect world. You lost your true ambition when you planned on becoming a god. If you truly had wanted to make the world a better place, you would have not wanted to become a god. You, Light-kun, are nothing more than a psychotic selfish man..."

Deep down, Light knew it. He knew L was right. He knew that he had fallen so low, so obsessed with his ideals that he had wanted to become a god. He knew...that he might as well have deserved to die. Light buried his face in his hands and muttered, "You are right...L..."

Suddenly, L reached out and offered his hand to Light. "I'm glad to see you have learned your lesson, Light-kun," he said quietly, "Too bad you had learned it too late..." Reluctantly, Light slowly grabbed L's hand and lifted himself off the ground.

Once Light had brushed himself off, L began heading towards a small hill that was missplaced in the middle of the wasteland. With a small grin on his face, L turned to Light and said, "Come with me, Light-kun. I have something I want to talk to you about..."

* * *

As he stood on top of the hill next to L, Light realized how large this world of nothingness truly was. The desert wasteland seemed to stretch out miles into the horizon, ending with a series of large mountains that surrounded the perimeter. What was beyond all that was a mystery. 

"So, what is it you want to talk about, L?" Light asked, his eyes still viewing the empty land. L sat down on the hill in his old hunched position and said, "I want to talk to you...about Kira..."

Light didn't expect this. He was about to interject when L said, "I want to talk about the mass murderer known as Kira, not the man named Light Yagami. So calm down and take a seat, Light-kun..." Light nodded and sat down as well.

L was silent for a few moments before finally speaking:

"You see, Light-kun, Kira may have truly BEEN justice. He had punished those that had harmed the innocent and the pure. However, the evil ones were disposed of through death. That act of killing those that hurt others makes the killer just as bad, you understand me, Light-kun?"

"I guess so..."

"Good. Kira believed what he was doing was right, yes? He convinced himself that he was right, and the ones that fought against him were wrong. Now THAT is were things become complicated! Kira had never given these evil-doers a chance to make up for their deeds or even try to reform themselves! True, some people did deserve the death penalty, but sending someone who took a bribe to their death is unfair and unjust!"

"So, Kira was being unfair?"

"Correct, Light-kun. The team of brave and courageous group of policemen (and a certain handsome black-haired genius) that fought against Kira wanted what was best for the world as well. However, they knew that killing people who have commited crimes was wrong. For example, what if that person had a good reason for stealing money, such as to feed their family? What if that criminal wanted to now reform and help society? What if it was all a mistake and a innocent person was blamed? What then? Kira would still kill them, which ultimately made him unjust..."

"..."

"Unless that person truly did something awful and the fact that he or she did it was completely proven, then death might be a good punishment. Kira would not let a single sinner get away, however. He did not consider how killing these people could effect their families and loved ones. He believed all sinners to deserve death, yet he, the worst sinner of all, believed himself to be a god. All in all, Kira was a fool...a selfish and evil fool. Do you...understand, Light-kun?"

Light nodded slightly and replied, "I understand, L. You're right...Kira was a fool...a big fool...I...I...I'm sorry..." L patted Light on the shoulder and said, "I'm glad you are able to apologize, Light-kun. Even though the awful deed has already been done..." Light winced when L said this.

And with that, L got up and began to walk away.

Light stood up as well and ran after the black-haired genius. "Where are you going now?" Light asked curiously.

All of the sudden, a big grin formed on L's lips. "I want to see if I can find any sweets! I miss my sugary goodness so much!" he replied sheepishly.

Even though he was now dead in this depressing empty world, Light found a reason to smile. After all, he had a friend now. A true friend, not someone he was going to use and eventually kill off later.

Light still felt a heavy sense of guilt for his actions in life, but L had helped make everything seem a bit better for him.


End file.
